Dream-like
by Maki the Tomato Sushi
Summary: "You're the only one that I wouldn't let go of." Umi chuckled a little "You're the only one that stayed with me."


Kotori looked over to her beautiful garden which was blossoming with flowers.

"Looks like the Kousaka's are at it again." Umi remarked looking at the Kousaka family making mochi across the street.

"They sure are." Kotori smiled looking at them.

"I wish I could try their mochi..."

"Umm Kotori?" Umi asked Kotori who seemed to be in a dream-like state.

"Yes Umi-chan?" Kotori looked at Umi dumbfounded.

"Um... Nothing." Umi's words stayed in her throat not willing to get out.

.

.

.

"The BBQ is ready Umi-chan!" Kotori yelled out.

"Mm?!" Replied Umi standing by the doorstep holding a drink in her right hand.

"Lunch is ready."

"Umm Kotori?" Umi asked again like earlier.

"Yes Umi-chan?"

"Umm... Ugh..." Umi stood looking down at her feet.

"Nothing Kotori."

"Come on Umi-chan tell me!" Kotori exclaimed angrily.

"It's nothing really..." Umi said while drinking the liquid.

"It's you..." Umi muttered.

"What did you say Umi-chan?" Kotori looked over to Umi.

"It's nothing... Let's eat before our food gets cold."

Kotori pouted but listened to her anyways.

She was getting suspicious of Umi.

'Maybe she's telling the truth.' Kotori thought while eating a grilled steak.

.

.

.

Umi was drinking more of that drink and she started to lie in bed more. Kotori was getting very worried.

"Are you okay Umi-chan?" Kotori asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay Kotori, it's just an upset stomach." Umi replied smiling.

"If you say so..."

The two shared an awkward silence, but it was suddenly broken.

Umi suddenly stood up and Kotori was caught off guard.

"IT'S COMING OUT!" Umi shouted as she ran to the bathroom.

"Umi-chan!" Worried, Kotori sprinted to the bathroom to check if Umi was okay.

Kotori was running through the stairs, narrowly missing the cactus in the shelf.

She ran as fast as she can for Umi, the only one she trusted and the only one that she will trust.

Kotori didn't remember much about her past after a fatal accident, but Umi was there. She was always there. Now it's her time to save her.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted as she reached for the door.

"Umi-chan!"

Kotori found Umi on the toilet with a pained expression on her face.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted when she noticed the girl by the bathroom door.

"Are you oka-"

"I think this is the right time to tell you what I've been hiding recently..." Umi said, cutting Kotori off.

Kotori stayed silent waiting for Umi to continue.

"You're not what you think you are Kotori." Umi said staring at Kotori.

Kotori was silent and her eyes widened.

"I know you wouldn't believe this but..." Umi paused, giving a sorry look to Kotori.

"You were a chicken nugget."

"A chicke-"

"I know what you're thinking Kotori, let me explain.

Kotori could only nod as she listened to Umi.

"You see, I was eating chicken nuggets with my childhood friend, Honoka Kousaka."

Kotori nodded, gesturing Umi to continue.

"After eating and after we parted ways my stomach wasn't feeling well, so I went to my friend, Maki Nishikino, who's a doctor.

"After she examined me she didn't elaborate much on my problem only saying 'You have bowel problems.' And prescribed me medicine. It's the one that you see me drink often."

"The medicine had side effects like hallucinations, and you're one of them..."

Kotori stood in shock as she listened to Umi.

"You are the piece of poop that wouldn't get out of me... How did I know you asked?"

Kotori gulped.

"You look as cute as that nugget that I ate. When I looked at it it screamed 'Kotori', it felt 'Kotori', it is 'Kotori'."

"You're the only one that I wouldn't let go of."

Umi chuckled a little.

"You're the only one that stayed with me."

"And after all of that I must say farewell, it's a bit weird to say goodbye to a piece of poop, but you're the only piece of poop that I love and will ever love."

Both Umi's and Kotori's cheeks were a dark red.

"Farewell Kotori, I love you."

"Farewe-"

Kotori was about to bid farewell to her love, but everything became black.

'I will always love you Umi-chan.'

.

.

.

"Kotori..." Umi looked over to the now empty spot that was previously occupied by Kotori.

She looked at the inside of her toilet bowl and she saw a piece if poop.

She stared at the poop trying to hold back tears.

"Kotori..."

Umi's hand found its way up, ready to flush.

"Farewell my love, I will never forget you."

*Flush*

Umi cried as she saw the piece if poop swirling into the black hole at the bottom of the toilet.

Kotori will always be her love, and she will be her only love.

"I will always love you for as long as I live."

END


End file.
